Comportamiento animal
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Todo aprece normal en la Enterprise, y realmente así es mas siemrpe hay algo que contar.


**Comportamiento animal**

_FF de Star Trek (La Nueva Generación)_

El puente de la nave estelar _Enterprise_ eran amplio y desde él se gobernaban todos los movimientos de aquella nave que se había hecho casi tan famosa como su tocaya anterior, a quien debía su grandioso nombre. Nadie podía negar que, al mando del capitán Jean-Luc Picard la nueva _Enterprise_ se había convertido en todo un estandarte de la Federación, mientras exploraba las zonas de la galaxia inexploradas.

Se encontraban la mayoría reunidos en el punte: el teniente Worlf, el primer oficial al mando Riker, la consejero Deanna Troy, incluso el encargado de los reactores, LaForce, se había dejado caer por allí.

Estaba siento una travesía tranquila por aquel sector, cerca de la zona neutral que separaba a la Federación del Imperio Romulano. De momento no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal y la _Enterprise_ parecía gozar de unos momentos de paz bien merecidos.

El capitán Picard miró en derredor, como buscando algo con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo se dirigió a Riker, que se sentaba junto a él:

— ¿Y Data?

— No lo sé, señor – fue la respuesta del primer oficial al mando, tras recorrer él también, con la mirada, el puente de mando. Se giró y se dirigió a LaForce, que se encontraba tras él, junto al ordenador -. ¿Has visto a Data?

— No, señor – la contestación del ciego fue la misma que la de Riker -. ¿Quieren que vaya a buscarlo?

— Si, por favor, dile que venga – pidió el capitán Jean-Luc. Tal vez un motivo por el que su mando era tan agradable y bien recibido era que prefería no abusar de su rango para dar ordenes a todos, siempre había preferido los buenos modales y un "por favor" nunca sobraba y, además, hacía que hubiera una mejor relación entre todos.

Jordi LaForce asintió y salió del puente, dejando terminado su trabajo con el ordenador. Bajo a la primera cubierta con el turboascensor y se acercó al ordenador de nuevo.

— Ordenador – llamó el hombre -. ¿Sabes dónde está Data?

— El teniente Data se encuentra en la sala de hologramas – fue la respuesta mecánica del aparato, con voz algo afeminada.

— Gracias.

Dicho esto LaForce se fue, caminando, hasta el lugar de la sala holográfica. O le resultaba extraño que el androide pudiera estar allí, pues la sala de hologramas era uno de los mejores lugares de recreo para relajarse y, tras un periodo bastante duro, se respiraba un aire más tranquilo en la _Enterprise_. Era el momento idóneo de tomarse un descanso, antes de que apareciera algún problema, pues aquella nave parecía tener el donde atraerlos como un imán fuera a donde fuera. En aquello era idéntica a la anterior_ Enterprise_.

De todos modos el ingeniero no creía que aquello durase mucho.

Entró a la sala de hologramas y se encontró con un paisaje de campo, un prado largo y amplio lindado por un pequeño bosque a la derecha. Cerca había un poste y a él, atado con una rienda, un caballo de raza española, blanco como la nieve y de mirada inteligente, completamente ensillado. Por el brillo del cuello del animal y de sus flacos, LaForce dedujo que había estado cabalgando hasta hacía poco.

Se preguntó qué haría Data montando a caballo en la sala holográfica. Aunque bien era posible que estuviera allí con alguien y fuera esa persona quien hubiera ensillado y montado al animal. De todos modos levantó su curiosidad.

Recorrió el lugar con al mirada, buscando a su amigo, y por fin lo encontró a la derecha, junto a otro animal.

Este no era ningún caballo otra vez, si no un can de pelaje castaño y negro, de orejas tiesas y triangulares y ojos oscuros. Tenía la lengua fuera de la boca y jadeaba. Parecía un labrador, de aquellos que, antaño, se usaban en la Tierra para guiar las ovejas. Arrodillado ante él estaba Data, con un palo en la mano, observándolo con curiosidad.

Sin que nadie dijera anda Jordi ya comprendió que Data estaba en otra de sus investigaciones sobre el comportamiento humano. En su deseo por ser más y más humano Data protagonizaba a veces algunos curiosos, y divertidos, momentos. Lo que para él era normal, como un estornudo o una broma, para Data era todo un mundo. Quizás era esa curiosidad lo que más gracia le hacía a LaForce de su amigo.

— Hola, Data – saludó acercándose a él.

— Hola, Jordi – respondió el androide mirándolo un momento. Luego se levantó, aún con el palo entre las manos, y el perro siguió con la mirada el objeto que Data arrojó a lo lejos. El animal salió disparado en busca del palo -. ¿Qué te traer por aquí?

— En el puente te buscan – respondió el ingeniero contemplando al perro labrado coger el palo y regresar corriendo-. ¿Qué haces? – inquirió curioso.

— Investigar – fue, como no, la contestación que dio al momento Data.

El perro llegó hasta ellos, jadeando pero entretenido y con ganas de jugar más. Por su tamaño LaForce dedujo que sería aún un cachorro, aunque de dimensiones considerables. Data se arrodilló otra vez ante el can y cogió el palo de nuevo.

— Estoy tratando de averiguar la relación que tenéis con los animales – añadió el androide arrojando de nuevo el palo a lo lejos.

— Eso explica lo del caballo – medio rió Jordi LaForce, señalando con el pulgar, pro encima del hombro, al animal blanco.

— Es curioso. Dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, pero, en cambio, luego se demostró que con el que mejor relación se entabla es el caballo…

— Todo es relativo, Data – interrumpió LaForce, continua sonrisa en sus morenos labios -. Hay muchas personas a las que o les gustan los animales.

Ambos estaban caminando hacia la salida de la sala holográfica.

— Ordenador, finalice el programa.

— ¿Guardar cambios?

— No es necesario.

Salieron de la sala y se despidieron en el pasillo.

Data fue hacía el puente y LaForce tomó el camino de la sala de reactores. Debía mirar como le iba a aquella chica. La había dejado sola a cargo de todo, salvo por otro par de ingenieros… Aún recordaba el primer día de esa muchacha. No hizo nada mejor que tirar el café encima del capitán Picard al darse la vuelta y chocar con él.

Data llegó al puente demando en pocos segundos gracias al turboascensor.

— ¿Me buscaba, señor?

— Si, encárgate de los controles, Data.

— Si, señor.

Y la _Enterprise_ enfiló el espacio, entre una y otra estrella, para seguir su camino en busca de lo desconocido con una paz que pronto se truncaría.

**FIN**

Este no es un fic muy allá, realmente no cuenta nada, solo un par de conversaciones, pero me han gustado escribirlo. Hacer fics lo he tomado como hacer fan arts, es como un tributo a los libros/series/mangas que más me gusten. Y, sin duda, de toda la TV las series que más me gustan son Star Trek y Mentes Criminales. Tal vez solo haya una cosa de la que sea más fan que ST: Naruto. De Star Trek mi personaje favorito, obviamente, siempre ha sido Data y Spot, son unos ases los dos. Y de razas me encantan los vulcanianos y romulanos, aunque, claro, no hay mucha diferencia entre ambos, simplemente sus intenciones. A esta genial serie va dedicado este fic, espero que disfrutéis con él.

1245333.docPágina 3 de 3lunes 23 de julio de yyyy

**© STX Arena, **


End file.
